Lo que el reflejo me dice
by sinner.vs.saint
Summary: Remus Lupin odia su apariencia deteriorada por causa de las transformaciones, odia su reflejo tanto como su condición. ¿Podrá Sirius Black mostrarle toda la belleza que posee? One shot, algo de mal lenguaje, y Fluff.


Que tal? Mi segunda historia es muy cortita y simple así que no requiere explicaciones, sólo decirles que como en todas mis historias todos los personajes son en principio bisexuales (me gusta la igualdad XD). Si no les gustan las historias tipo slash chico/chico salgan corriendo! Tampoco se apega al canon así qué abandonen toda esperanza. Los demás disfrútenla n_n besos.

**Advertencias: Heterosexualidad, homosexualidad, maltrato psicológico, mal lenguaje. Los personajes no me pertenecen, el único propósito de este fic es entretener. **

* * *

**Lo que el reflejo me dice**

James Potter trataba de controlar su agitada respiración después de la explosión que había provocado hace unos segundos. James sujetó con firmeza el brazo tembloroso de Remus Lupin. El chico de cabello negro desordenado era mucho más fuerte que el chico de cabello castaño, así que lo obligó a pararse frente al espejo. Lupin trataba de mirar hacia un lado evadiendo su reflejo pero el otro chico tomó su rostro para girarlo.

–J-James… –Remus trataba de liberarse, sintiendo la respiración de James en su nuca mientras éste le aflojaba la corbata.

–Oh, no, nada de eso Remy quiero que veas algo que es muy importante.

James quería que viera el reflejo. Remus difícilmente se acercaba a los espejos en el castillo, había cosas de su físico que no podía soportar, quería escapar de ahí antes de tener que enfrentarse a sí mismo.

–Mira eso…dije que mires… –James susurró tranquilamente al par que acercaba el rosto de Remus al espejo. Un par de ojos ámbar vidriosos le devolvieron la mirada. – Tienes un rostro muy común, genérico, nada especial. Tan pálido y poco saludable… ¿Es por eso que no quieres verte? ¿Te da vergüenza?

Poco a poco le desabrochaba la camisa para seguir hablándole al oído.

– ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Cicatrices, repugnantes y sucias cicatrices. Todos los hombre-lobo son así, por eso nadie los quiere cerca. No te engañes.

– Basta James, basta…

– ¿Ella sabe lo que eres? ¿Crees que sería justo para ella? Esos rasguños que tú tienes podrían quedar en su piel algún día. Ella merece alguien superior a ti, alguien atlético, fuerte, apuesto como yo. Y no mencioné rico, qué poco vales Lupin….

– Jim, trae tu trasero al campo de quidd-… ¡¿Qué chingados haces?!

Sirius Black, amigo de ambos, había interrumpido la escena. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que acababa de oír porque James hablaba muy bajo. Pero la forma en que tenía a Remus frente al espejo le hizo comprender que no podía ser algo bueno.

– Esto no te importa Sirius. – respondió James con enojo.

La sorpresa de ver a Sirius en la habitación hizo que Potter aminorara la fuerza contra Lupin, quien aprovechó el momento para soltarse y salir corriendo sin que ninguno de los dos amigos pudiera detenerlo.

– ¡ ¿Para qué le hiciste eso?! ¿Estás loco?

– ¡Te dije que no te importa!

–Te encuentro envenenándole el oído a Remus y el cuarto destrozado, ¿y te atreves a decir que no es mi problema?

– ¡Ese traidor! ¡Evans le pidió una cita! A ese pedazo de-

– Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase. Tú y Evans no están juntos lo que ellos hagan no te importa. ¿Siquiera él aceptó la cita?

– N-no… ¡Pero eso no le quita lo traidor! Porque no entiendo, ¿por qué él y yo no…? ¡Yo soy mejor Sirius!

Black abofeteó tan fuerte a Potter que lo hizo caer.

– Ya cierra la pinche boca, dices puras tonterías. Ve a darte un baño frío para que pienses mejor las cosas. Y más te vale que el cuarto esté decente cuando regrese con Remus para que te disculpes.

El tono de Sirius era tan determinarte que James no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Sirius buscó el Mapa de los Merodeadores y salió azotando la puerta.

A Sirius le costaba creer lo que acababa de ver y oír. Siempre supo que James era arrogante y celoso, pero no a ese extremo. Remus era su amigo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a darle un golpe tan bajo? Explotando sus inseguridades y señalándole su condición de licántropo. Era bien sabido por Potter, Black y Pettigrew que Remus Lupin sentía una profunda inseguridad sobre su apariencia. Era un pacto implícito entre ellos que no debían hacerlo sentir incómodo, ni presionarlo para que se quitara la ropa o hacer preguntas sobre las marcas en su cuerpo. Todo lo que pudiera recordarle las transformaciones estaba fuera de discusión, hasta hoy...el día en que Remus había tendido que enfrentar su reflejo.

Sirius estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba tras la pista de Remus, de pronto notó una puerta extraña. Había un salón que no había visto y no aparecía en el mapa. ¡La Sala de los _Menesteres! Un salón mágico que se presenta a quién realmente lo necesita y está equipado para cubrir cualquier necesidad. El chico de cabello negro se escurrió dentro para inspeccionar. Lo que encontró dentro le hizo darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. _

Si James Potter lo había destrozado la confianza del lobito, era Sirius quien iba a pegar los pedazos.

Remus estaba sentado en el marco de una ventana de la biblioteca, en la sección más escondida que pudo encontrar. Pensó que leer lo distraería, así no tendría que escuchar las crueles palabras de James en su cabeza.

–Hola.

Lupin saltó ligeramente por la sorpresa.

–Hola Sirius…

– ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Lupin lo invitó a sentarse, y mientras trataba de seguir leyendo se veía incómodo ante la mirada de Black.

–Estoy bien Sirius. No tienes que quedarte conmigo, sé que tienen práctica.

Black miró a su amigo, que estaba aparentando tranquilidad pero la verdad era que sus ojos reflejaban inquietud.

– No me da la gana ir al entrenamiento, me quiero quedar contigo.

–Ya faltaste a muchas prácticas, más te vale que ganes el próximo juego o McGonagall te va a poner a limpiar todos los baños de prefectos. – Lupin le sonrió.

–Todo bajo control Rem. Es que de hecho te preparé una sorpresa.

–Gracias, pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas de emocionarme.

– ¡Pero me tomó horas! Bueno, no tanto, pero no sé cuanto dure antes de desaparecer así que prefiero que sea hoy. ¿Vamos?

Sirius le tendió la mano a su amigo, quien lo miraba con dudas.

– ¿No es nada peligroso, verdad?

–Nada te puede pasar si estás conmigo.

Las dudas del licántropo se disolvieron en una sonrisa y se pusieron en marcha. Sirius caminaba ligeramente detrás y le instruía hacia donde caminar. Al llegar a una puerta grande y ornamentada Sirius le dijo que cerrara los ojos y para asegurarse de que no hiciera trampa él mismo se los tapó con una mano.

Entraron a la habitación que se sentía cálida y acogedora. Remus escuchó que Sirius hechizaba la puerta para cerrarla. Lo encaminó al centro del cuarto y al fin lo dejó abrir los ojos. A Lupin le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando miró a su alrededor se quedó petrificado. ¡Imposible!

– ¡Déjame salir Sirius!

– No Rem, quiero que te veas.

– ¡Basta de eso! ¡Duele mucho, no quiero ver más por favor!

La habitación estaba llena de espejos de diferentes tamaños. Los espejos más grandes estaban posicionados en círculo, invadiendo cada ángulo del licántropo que estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo.

–Quiero que te veas cómo eres en realidad, olvida lo que James te dijo.

–P-Pero Sirius, todo lo que dijo es verdad…

–James se muere de celos por lo de Evans, por eso no fue justo.

Black le dio soporte a Lupin para que se pusiera de pie. El licántropo trataba de esconder su rostro entre las manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves Rem?

– Por favor no…

– Quiero que me digas Rem, o no podremos salir de aquí. Respira profundo, eso es, ahora dime.

–V-Veo…veo a un hombre-lobo, que es demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido. Se ve enfermo y cansado y patético…poco atractivo, lleno de asquerosas cicatrices… es todo.

Sirius miró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de reflejo de Remus. Inspeccionó su rosto en silencio antes de parase junto a él.

– Que raro…yo veo algo totalmente diferente. No te muevas, te quiero decir lo que yo veo. Enfrente de mí hay un chico guapísimo, atlético, varonil. Mira ese cabello brillante color negro y ojos grises de infarto. –Sirius se acercó a besar su propio reflejo, Remus rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

– ¡Oh! Y al lado de ese guapísimo Adonis hay otro chico también muy lindo…pero el otro es muy diferente, es más bonito que guapo. No sé cómo podría describirlo, se ve tan inocente con esos enormes ojos ámbar. Ahora tiene una mirada triste, pero cuando está contento sus ojos destellan y su sonrisa ilumina todo a su alrededor. Creo que debería sonreír más, porque no hay quien le haga competencia con lo hermoso que se ve. – Remus trataba no soltar una risa nerviosa.

–No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor Sirius. Aunque te lo agradezco. ¿Nos vamos?

– ¿Cómo que si nos vamos? Todavía no termino de coquetear con esa lindura de ojos dorados… Míralo de nuevo, ¿de verdad no te gusta?

–Sirius, la verdad es que da igual si me gusta mi imagen o no. De cualquier manera James tiene razón en que los hombres-lobo somos desagradables y peligrosos.

–Es nada más una vez al mes Rem…

– ¿Alguna vez has oído de alguna historia de un hombre lobo que haya tenido un final feliz? ¿Donde el licántropo se queda con la chica y viven como una familia normal?

–No. Pero tampoco había escuchado de un hombre-lobo estudiando en Hogwarts y aquí estás. Creo que tú eres la excepción a muchas reglas. Dicen que los licántropos son brutos, peludos y musculosos. Y tú eres tan delicado como una chica. –Sirius se rió coquetamente ante el sonrojo de su amigo. –También eres muy inteligente, interesante, emmm…amable y dulce. ¿Quién no te querría tener a su lado?

Sirius contemplaba la imagen de ambos, uno junto al otro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que había sonado más como una declaración de amor que como una plática motivacional. De cualquier forma parecía estar funcionado. Por primera vez el lobito se estaba viendo fijamente al espejo sin desviar la mirada.

–Quiero que te desabroches la camisa, todo está bien.

–Pero ahí está lleno de cicatrices.

– ¡Las cicatrices son lo más interesante! Quiere decir que has vivido muchas cosas difíciles y te has recuperado, porque eres fuerte.

– Ahí están, ¿Contento?

–Mucho…No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Tu piel se ve tan suave incluso con esos pequeños cortes, algunos ni se notan.

Sin esperarlo Sirius recibió el abrazo más estrujante, cálido y afectuoso que hubiera experimentado. Remus tenía una sonrisa tan grande al romper el abrazo que supo que había cumplido con su trabajo. Salieron del Salón de Menesteres tomados de la mano, parecía tan natural que ninguno de los dos lo notó. Había algo entre ellos más poderoso que la amistad, era una atracción sobrentendida. Este no era el momento para una declaración de amor, ya habían tenido un momento muy intenso. Por lo menos Sirius estaba seguro que a partir de hoy su lobito iba a dejar de ocultarse para cambiarse de ropa, y eso era premio suficiente.

* * *

Terminé, tal vez ponga un extra muy cortito sobre su primer beso. No sé. n_n jajajajaja


End file.
